


First Kiss

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Drunk Harry, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Quidditch, boy/boy, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: A Quidditch victory leaves Harry wandering the halls, a little alcohol in his senses. And who should he bump into but a certain attractive blonde from Slytherin?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	First Kiss

Harry’s POV:

They had done it. Gryffindor house had officially won the Quidditch Cup. The match had been against Hufflepuff, and they had fought hard. But Harry has caught the Snitch, leaving the score 200-90.

The team was in the Common Room now, celebrating happily with the rest of their fellow lions. Someone had gotten ahold of some firewhiskey, and, although Harry had only had a few drinks, it was starting to cloud his senses, and giving him a massive headache.

He started to push through the crowd, excusing himself whenever he stepped on someone’s foot, which was almost every time. Harry finally made his way to the portrait hole, and climbed through it, eager to get away from his loud Common Room.

Harry had been walking for a little while, and his headache was gone. He decided he should go back to the Gryffindors, and head to bed. He was making his way back to the common room when he noticed someone alone in a corridor. The person stepped into the light ahead of Harry, and he caught a glint of icy blonde hair.

Draco. 

After the war, he and Harry had made up, apologizing for all the names, the curses, and the Death-Eater stuff, but they hadn’t really talked to each other in a while. Harry’s heart raced every time he thought of Draco, every time he saw Draco.

This time was the same. The butterflies in Harry’s stomach reached an alarming density. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat.

Harry, summoning up all of his Gryffindor courage, walked down the hall to Draco. He turned when he heard Harry’s footsteps approaching. 

Draco’s POV:

Draco turned to see who was walking towards him.

It was Harry. His pupils were a little diluted. Had he been drinking? Probably. Potter had won his little lions the Quidditch Cup, after all.

But Harry didn’t stop there. He shoved Draco against the wall. They were so close, he could smell the firewhiskey on the other boy’s breath. Draco thought he was going to be attacked. He didn’t know how Potter got when he was drunk.

But then, oh Merlin, then. Potter leaned in close and whispered in Draco’s ear. “You know, I like you, Draco. A lot.”

Draco couldn’t stand it. Finally, after all of these years. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived, finally returned his affections. 

Draco snaked his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him passionately. One of Harry’s hands was on his waist, the other in Draco’s hair.

Harry’s POV:

He couldn’t believe it. Harry was kissing Draco. Draco was kissing back. It was pure bliss. Draco’s arms were around his neck, pulling him closer, Harry’s hand was in his hair, curling the soft locks around his fingers. He felt Draco gasp as Harry bit his bottom lip tenderly, giving Harry the access he needed to Draco’s mouth. He explored every inch of it, every crack and crevice.

After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, Draco pulled back, breathing hard. “Tell me you’re not as drunk as I think you are,” he whispered, more to himself then to Harry. 

Harry smirked at Draco, making the other boy turn pink. “Oh no, Draco. How many drinks do you think I’ve had?”

”Too many.”

”Nope. Two.” Harry licked his lips, looking at Draco hungrily. He watched the other boy turn red, before kissing him again.

This one was different. It was slow and tender. Harry was letting Draco control the kiss. He sighed into the other boy as Draco pulled him closer, nipping on Harry’s lip.

” _Harry?!_ ” Harry and Draco heard Hermione shriek. They pulled away from each other to see Ron and Hermione staring at them in shock. Draco turned bright red. It would have been funny to see Draco like that under different circumstances.

What Hermione said next shocked the pair. “Ron, you owe me five galleons!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I don’t fully ship Drarry, i just read/write fan fiction about them. Oh well, it sounds like I ship them, so I guess I do! Feel free to follow my tumblr at:  
> love-hate-relate


End file.
